No Safety Anymore (SH)
'''"No Safety Anymore" '''is the fifth episode of the first season of Surviving Hell. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. Plot The Motel Survivors have to fight for their lives when a threat is nearby the Motel. Synopsis Day 27 “I told Chris. I already thought that bastard would leave us.” Albert said to George, who still felt guilty after what happened. Nathan overheard the conversation and replied. “Pretty sure he’s dead. Even if he left, he’d be dead anyways. Ronnie and I heard some shots coming from nearby, maybe it was from him. To clarify, he’s probably still walking, but not as a human.” Emily and Alice were watching Ruby draw something on a piece of paper. “I…I’m sorry, for three days ago. I was just so furious, Ruby could’ve died. I’m never letting her out of my sight now.” Alice said. Emily nodded. “I understand. For me, it’s the same with Jordan.” Ruby showed what she had drawn. “Look, mommy, it’s a dead person.” Alice complimented it, but she didn’t like that Ruby was drawing them. She shouldn’t think about them. Chris was meanwhile putting down some walkers roaming around the Motel, while Mark was out in the woods with Ben and Ronald. “These corpses smell like shit.” Ronald said when they passed rotting corpses. “Worse.” Mark said, also disgusted. “Far worse.” After having dealt with those he saw, Chris heard more walkers, but all of a sudden they got silent. Someone was putting them down. It was Theresa. The teenager could always be frustrating. “Theresa, what are you doing here?!” Chris asked. “You are a teenager, you should stay inside.” Theresa disagreed and rolled her eyes. “I figured I’d teach myself how to kill them, since none of you are doing so.” She said, but Chris grabbed her by the arm. Back in the woods, Ben was a little ahead of the others, who had been busy with the rotten corpses for a while. “Guys, do you hear that too?” He asked. He could hear sounds of zombies. Mark and Ronald finally caught up, and listened. Then they saw a large pack of zombies coming. A herd. They were coming right to the motel. “Fuck! They must have heard gunshots from recently. Go back to the camp, fast!” The three ran back to the Motel to warn the others. Chris was just about to walk back in with Theresa. “You are right about it, though. Perhaps we’ll teach you one day how to properly use guns and more. It’s just, I want you to stay inside for your safety.” Chris told her. At that moment, the three others arrived. “A whole pack is marching to the motel! We can’t fight them off! We should leave!” Mark told him. Chris was surprised and shocked. “We need to leave. Theresa, warn the others! I want the women and children to go in the cars. The ones capable of fighting can help to fight these off, apart from at least one person who stays with the others until they drive away. Everyone needs to go right and drive until they are safe, and there, we’ll reunite if some need to take other cars.” “Understood.” Theresa said, and rushed to the others to tell everything in detail. Chris had a gun with him, and Mark, Ronald and Ben used their own ones too. “We won’t die today, it can’t be. We still have a long road ahead.” Chris said. “Now, let’s fight to survive.” The others agreed, and Nathan, Vincent and Albert arrived to help. Chris was surprised that Albert was going to help, and Albert noticed. “What? Is it because I’m old? I used to be a police officer so I know how to use a gun, my friend. Besides, George is capable too. We're not weak because of our age.” The women prepared to leave, but one was out there. Zoe was still out there. While Chris and the group saw the incoming herd and started fighting them, Zoe quickly arrived, having just gotten outside for some water, and got jumped by a zombie. She fell and he attacked her, but she kicked him off. He attacked again, but Vincent put a bullet in his head. “Are you okay?” He asked. Zoe nodded and swallowed. “I’m fine.” She responded. “Go to the motel!” Chris shouted, and Zoe did so. A walker attacked Albert from the side but he kicked him on the ground and shot him. He then winked at Chris. “I think I can handle myself.” Another walker attacked Albert, but Nathan shot this one. “Well, better be more careful, or that won’t be the case.” The cars started, and George shouted. “They’re leaving!” George shouted. Chris came closer. “Alright. Albert will drive the RV and will pick some of us up. George, you pick up some others. We have no time to lose.” Chris said. George did so, and Albert ran to his RV, while the others drove away. They also both drove out of the motel, and waited on the road for the others. Nathan and Vincent hopped in George’s car, and Chris,Mark, Ronald and Ben in the RV. Once they got in, Ronald sighed. “Jeez. That was intense. I’m glad we all made it.” Ronald then said. The six followed George’s car until they reached the others. They parked their cars besides the road on the fields and reunited with each other. Sarah immediately hugged Ben. “Thank god you’re okay. I couldn’t lose you. Not you too. I wouldn’t have been able to handle it had I lost you too.” She said. Chris also immediately got to his family, same as Mark. Once they had reunited, Emily smiled. “It’s thanks to you that we all made it out, Chris. Thanks to you, we all got out safely. You are a born leader.” She said. Co-Stars * Julia Roberts as Sarah Cooks. * Kaya Scodelario as Theresa Patton. * Jennifer Lawrence as Zoe Woods. * Rosario Dawson as Carmen Douglas. * Madison Lintz as Ruby Hughes. Trivia * This episode was written on August 6, 2018 * This episode is dedicated to Scott Wilson, who passed away on October 6, 2018 after a short battle with Leukemia.